Notable NPC's
There are many individuals in the Lightforce universe that stand out amoung the crowd. These will often taken the form of city leaders, clergy, and law enforcers to name a few. Listed below are a number of individuals whose exitance and status would be common knowledge to anyone living in one of the active civilizations of the land. Torben: Avatar of the Holy Flame Torben is the military leader of the grand cross, and one of its four administrators. He is a charismatic figure to the public, particularly to the people of Alabastor. Headstrong and proud, his is the face you will see at many grand cross events and public hearings. He uses a mixture of military power and propaganda to keep peace for his people, and the innocent. Whether or not he sees YOU as innocent is subject to his discretion, however. Despite a very snarky and arrogant demeanor, his overarching intentions are quite genuine, and his goal is to use his position of power to empower and protect all good sun-following people. Supposing you are taken into custody by the Grand Cross, you are given the right to personally challenge Torben to a pie eating contest and the winner decides their own, and the losers fate. It should also be noted that Torben has never lost to anyone in a pie eating contest. Ever. Hahn; Matriarch of the Marsh top city. She's a big jerk the end. (WIP) Syev; the royal father He's married to a big jerk and he's also alarmingly fashionable. (WIP) Hyev, the precious widdle babbu As the heir to the throne of whael society, Hyev is a well-mannered, and well-educated young lady who, as her mother is always happy to point out, is eager to dedicate herself to the protection of her people and their way of life. On the rare occaisions when she is seen in the public, she is accompanied by her entourage, which typically includes three or four memebers of the family guard, and also her personal aide, an elderly Force by the name of Grume. Some members of the lower society have made claims of having been personal friends of hyev, but such is common of the ground-dwellers, so say the nobles of higher society, anyway. Hyev would be far too busy with her duties as royal daughter to be bothered 'playing in the sewers', as her mother would say. As is the pride of her family, Hyev is talented in the ways of telekenesis, as has been displayed at a number fo royal ceremonies, where, from her early childhood, she was able to adorn banquet halls with banners that sport the family's crest, and, more recently, brightening the halls by simultaneously lighting all of its torches, a feat unique to her among her family, as her mother had an affinity for water, and her father for wind. Kusch: LKJRNFVIELRKNFJNVLERTJK Yo this guy got mad skills he can eat a sword and spit it out after eating some dinner yo this guy be thinkin with portals or something. In all seriousness, Kusch is a shopkeeper, but of a unique variety. He typically only accepts gems as payment for his rare and unique goods. Anyone who frequents his shop will know that he carries a very odd stock, ranging from exploding tulips, to the scales of supposed 'demons', and a massive selection of potions with varying effects. It is worth noting, however, that he can be difficult to barter with, as he is difficult to keep up with. One moment he'll be in front of your with a chest of his wares, the next moment he could be napping in said chest. Ching-Ho: Fang Karu Huntsman The traditional value of the Fang is to teach one to fish, rather than provide a fish of their own. Ching-Ho takes to this mentality with a modernized technique, making use of rifles, and other relatively modern technologies. His expertise in the ways of hunting and tracking are a valuable asset to himself, and his close personal friends. He spends the majority of his time between the cities of Alabastor and Kraken, either working on his own hunting ability, working for coin, or traveling with his party, which brings us to a few other notable faces. Ching-Ho is a great person to work with. He will work with anyone who does the right thing. Ar-Cadi: Professional BJORK. Ar-Cadi is.... what even is he? a Bjork, sure, but that doesn't really like... I dunno, you've gotta meet the guy I guess. Dual rocket launchers, warhammers, moderate obsession with horses, you'll understand when you see him. You can think of him as a traveling "Bro" of sorts, going from city to city to relax, adventure, or just have a good time. Despite how energetic and carefree he tends to be, he is fairly easy to get along with. He can generally be found around taverns, stables, bazarrs,or traveling with his best friend and adventuring companion Ching-Ho(see above). Though he is wacky and a little...strange, he is always loyal to his friends and will help others in their times of need or even help others in their quests (provided equestrian con isn't that weekend). Josef Cadi: The Professional. Unlike His brother Ar, Josef prefers the simpler, more elegant things in life such as: long walks on the beach, a well written novel, and stealing thousands of gems, and coins from banks and deposits.On the surface, Josef Cadi looks like a regular 30 year old geek who lives with his parents (don't worry he pays rent), and works an accounting job 4-5 times a week. When in reality he works out of a worn down building in Old Bjork City where he plans the 2-3 Heists and/or small robberies he does a week. Due to his 10 years of experience, and keen intellect, Josef has become a master gunman and has considerable expertise with assault rifles, and large handguns. Josef is a man to be feared, and is well renowned in Old Bjork City (or he would be if anyone actually knew his real name). Broque A mysterious and somewhat frightening Shade Whael that has a mix of abilities. First and foremost, Brock seems to have acquired some equipment that allows him to cloak fully for a short period of time, even with moderate amounts of light. This has led some of his colleagues to believe that he is not even using his own natural cloaking ability, but is in fact using a device, or spell of some sort. This theory, however, is counteracted by his class, job, and title. His combative class is "Savage", which, when combined with his job class of "Vigilante", makes him a major threat to the warring crime syndicates of Old Bjork City, as this mixture makes him more and more effective based on how much damage he does to thugs. He also has, BIG FISTS OF PAIN! Flint Brock's sister, yo :D